custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
For an archive go here. Award Hey CL38,I present you with this award: Put it on your user page.You deserve it! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hodoka Blog -4/29/08 I just can't wait two more days any longer. I will be posting Hodoka Blog #9 Today. Make sure to tell the other members. --Hodoka2 21:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reply to sorry Hi Lihkan, Its okay you haven't been on in a while, I mean we all have lives to take care of.Sannse made me a b'crat too,so you don't have to worry about making another admin,although I made Hodoka2 an admin a couple of days ago. You are a great contributor to this wiki to,Lihkan.Don't give me all the credit,you've been here since this wiki was started. I hope you can continue to contribute to this wiki with me and the other editors. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) P.S:My hands were hurting from some lotion at the time when I was typing this,so please dismiss any spelling errors you may find. P.P.S:Sorry for removing you from Contact Sysop,I just removed you since you were inactive.No hard feelings. P.P.P.S:BioFanFic is currently up for adoption again,so I suggest you retrieve it. did you create this? this may sound like a weird question, but did you create this wiki or somethin? your the only one ive seen without a welcome note form an admin, and you are also able to make admins. so did you create or somethin? Daniel.c.c. 00:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats -6/13/08 Congrats at winning the member spotlight. You deserve it.--Hodoka2 20:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Reply:Our Comics Sure I would be interested!I can't do the movie though,far to early for that.(I only have 2 comics right now,I kind of got off track doin them) P.S:I created an IRC channel for this wiki,you can view the guide here and login here.I'm on it right now.I'll give you op when you come on,but first you have to create your account.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 22:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I;m not sure what to put here the title says that because i couldnt think off what to put there, anyway, sorry to be eavesdropping, but i was on oracles discussion pageposting something when i saw what you were saying about comix. i just wanna say that i got millions of good ideas fro good stories but im more ideas than actions. i dont have the time or patience to write up tons of stories and i lack the know how and and supplies to do anything else. so if ur makin teamups for comics, i got the stories. Daniel.c.c. 23:08, 29 June 2008 (UTC) comics by daniel.c.c. a funny thing, when i read your note, i was just about to post my first comic Daniel.c.c.'s comics 1: "i like explosions" and with the comic idea things, i suggest setting up a secret way to talk that way i can share my ideas. Daniel.c.c. 19:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hi -7/4/08 Happy 4th of July.--Hodoka2 22:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) comics stuff i think ive come up with a way to talk about the ideas secretly Daniel.c.c. 15:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) triple comics and custom kits i asked oracle to join in a triple, but havent got a reply yet, and also, some of my bionicle creations dont appear in sprite kits, and some of parts they have dont appear anywhere, probably 'cause i used some exoforce peices, i can take out some excess peices but some of them still cant be made can you help also, i dont think saying custom bionicle wikia comics would be a good name because we are only three of many, but im still stuck on a better name Daniel.c.c. 13:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC) oracle will join so when we are all ready to start we can Daniel.c.c. 19:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Reply to DBB Sure.Its http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=221581 (I have it in my bookmarks).-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 20:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) HELP I just made an account but it won't accept my password! my username is Matoran.-- 13:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) LOL? I dont know what LOL means!!! (ArchlordZerato-Player812 05:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC)) Laugh Out Loud. LOL-- 15:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Can you teach me how to change my signature(four tildes) You know me. All I want to ask is how to make a new signature. ArchlordZerato-Player812 02:55, 7 September 2008 (UTC) kits i know ur workin on ur movie, which i often check for updates, but still, i asked a little while for kit help to proceed on my comics but never got a return. Daniel.c.c. 00:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Can you tell me more about Gremlin? The Archlord One of my pages 02:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I need a favor... I am ArchlordZerato-Player812, and as you may know, I am not an administrator. But I tried to create a Tamplate, BUT it didn't save as a Templte... it saved as a page!!!!!!!!! Can you delete it? ONE more favor... That Bionic Pirate page I wrote? Can you either delete it, or make it something really cool(io)? Thanx. If all the text from here is gold, tell me, please. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|The Archlord]] 22:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) PS what is coding? Recruting I am here to try and recruit you for the Bionicle wiki, You can use your current user name and everything there too. I have been looking for someone like you since the LD760 catastrophy. you remind me of him allot. Create a talk page as soon as you get there. and when you do tell me on my talk page. Just search; ''User talk:Bramman for my talk page http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page